It still hurts
by Pokedude8907
Summary: My *hic* failed attempt at an angst Oldrivalshipping story summary inside. Mentions of character death


Warning: Mentions of character death. If you hold very dear the character Green (male) or the character Blue (female) from Pokemon special or Pokespe as some may call it turn away now. You have been warned. :P

PD8907:Hai Peeplez I think I need a *hic* break *hic* from TYW (The Yellow Within). I'm coming down with a serious case of Writers Block*hic*. And I don't think that playing the drinking game with*hiccup*Frutsi helped a lot or _DID_ it?

"?": We played the drinking game with 7 epic fail compilations every time someone got hurt or fell *hic* slurppp goes the PD.

PD8907: SHUDDDUUUUPPPP!* falls*

"?": Eh what the heck *SLURRRPP* read above and goodnight people! *falls*

Disclaimer: eh? Still *hic*? I don't own anything other than my life….and the story is told in Blue's P.O.V.

Summary: Blue leaves Green alone in a party and he ends up getting drunk. After the party Blue and Green end up fighting. An angry Green drives at a fast speed and crashes. Blue blames herself for leaving Green alone. ENJOY.

_It still hurts_…

I can't deny it no matter how many times I try, I searched all over the house to see if that "Pink haired girl" was there, she wasn't. I stand here before a polished rock that has your name on it. Your dead now, no longer with us, and I feel as if it's all my fault, _I_ was the one who got into a useless argument with you. _I _was the one who left you alone that one dreaded night, _I_ was the one that couldn't mutter out three simple words, three simple words that could've changed everything. You would still be alive, you would still be here….you would be by my side.

I still blame myself for being the one who let you be, if I would've stuck around I might've annoyed you but I would've prevented it all from happening. In this cold dark rainy night, in the cemetery I stand crying over the loss of my only love. "Arceus why? I'll do anything just to see him again, to tell him how I feel about him." I sob into the ground.

"Why? Green you stupid IDIOT! Why would you listen to a random girl instead of your friends?" No use in crying about it now I think to myself but I continue to punch the ground in anger, in rage….in hurt. He's gone I tell myself and it's all because of me. "WHY!" I yell to the sky in between sobs. As I continue to cry in my hands I feel a hand on my shoulder Red or Yellow or even Crystal. "Go away I want to be left alone right now" I wait but the person still won't take their hand off. "GO AWAY! LEAVE ME BE!" "I said so too, but look where it got me, _Pesky Woman"_ that voice, that tone, that nickname he always uses. I turn around and see _him, _In his usual attire exactly when he entered the party. He has a smirk on his face and a glow to his aura. "G-g-green?" I mutter scared that it's my mind tricking me.

"A-a-are you r-real?" he nods. "B-b-but you where… I saw the line… you.. dead?" My words becoming mixed with the tears I'm trying so hard to hold back. "I am dead but Arceus heard your plea and let me come down here for a week no more, no less." I was too over whelmed to think. In one swift motion I jumped up and hugged him while at the same time tackling him to the ground. I looked into his jade eyes and he looked into my azure ones I leaned in and when our lips where about to make contact I heard from the distance Red rushing over. When he arrived he asked what I was doing. I looked and saw that I was kissing the ground.

It had all been a dream but it felt so real the hug the close to kiss everything. I got up and followed Red we drove away in his Red corvett. I looked out the window and could've sworn I saw his face in between the clouds. " _Green…. I… Love… You."_ And I closed my eyes as I awoke them I saw everything blurry and white. I looked forward and there _he_ was next to Arceus himself. "So this is it Pesky Woman"

…_.Slowly slipping away._

PD8907: That was my *hic* failed* hic* attempt at writing a angst story. ? the plot sheep are coming to rescue me!

"?": She lost it. Goodnight everybody!


End file.
